


Life Everlasting

by MrProphet



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: This story is background for my old WFRP campaign, and plays fast and loose with the canon.





	Life Everlasting

It was in the prime of his life that Ulgar ar-Ulric saved the life of one of the Elderkith, and when the elf offered to grant any wish in thanks, Ulgar declined the offer.

“A warrior grants his own desires, or accepts the want of them,” he told the Elderkith.

“My offer stands,” the Elderkith assured him. “Call upon me should you wish it.”

It was in the twilight of his life that Ulgar ar-Ulric called upon the Elderkith.

“My beloved Olga is gone from me,” he told the Elderkith, “taken by time and age.”

“And what is it that you ask of me?” the Elderkith asked.

“Immortality,” Ulgar replied.

And so the Elderkith led Ulgar ar-Ulric through the Drakwald until they came to a mighty camp where the beasts of Chaos disported themselves.

Ulgar looked at the Elderkith then and he thanked him. He took up his weapons and went down into the clearing, and fought until he could not continue, slaying all of the beasts before succumbing to his wounds.

The Elderkith came down then and brought the body of Ulgar ar-Ulric back to his people, and as the Elderkith had promised, the hero lived forever in the hearts and memories and name of his people.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is background for my old WFRP campaign, and plays fast and loose with the canon.


End file.
